yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wib Wobs
are bouncy objects that are the main draw in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. All Wib Wobs represent the Yo-kai they resemble. Functions By linking Wib Wobs of the same Yo-kai species, the Wib Wobs fuse and become a Big Wib Wob, which then can be popped to inflict damage on the opponent. Occasionally, popping a Big Wib Wob will leave behind a Bonus Ball to increase the size of surrounding Wib Wobs by 1. Fusing Wib Wobs makes the Fever Gauge (once unlocked after defeating Dulluma ) fill up. When enemy Yo-kai are recruited, they take their Wib Wob's form. Wib Wobs ;Starter Pack Wib Wobs *Draggie *Lie-in *Tublappa *Walkappa *Gnomey ;Occasional Battle Addition Wib Wobs *Noko Any stage. *K'mon-K'mon Stage 11. *Whapir Stages 22 & 23. *Agon Stage 49. *Lava Lord Stages 67 & 82. *Nul Stages 96 & 109. *Tunatic Stages 131 & 133. *Auntie Heart Stage 157. *Statiking Stage 179 Main Story ;Uptown Springdale Wib Wobs *Stage 1: Pandle *Stage 2: Dulluma *Stage 3: Dummkap & Wazzat *Stage 4: Jibanyan Yo-kai Wib Wob option in Menu *Stage 5: Buhu & Negatibuzz *Stage 6: Shmoopie [[Crank-a-kai] option in Menu] *Stage 7: Peckpocket x3 *Stage 8: Hungramps [[Items] option in Menu] *Stage 9: Noway x2 **Hidden Stage 1: Komasan & Komajiro by using Jibanyan in Stage 9 *Stage 10: Walkappa & Lie-in *Stage 11: Cadin *Stage 12: Spenp Shop option in Menu *Stage 13: Pallysol x2 *Stage 14: Wiglin, Steppa, & Rhyth *Stage 15 Boss: Slimamander ;Sewer A Wib Wobs :Unlocked by beating Stage 15 within 250 sec. *Stage 1-1: Pallysol x2 & Dummkap *Stage 1-2: Fidgephant & Hungramps *Stage 1-3: Dimmy *Stage 1-4: Tattletell x2 & Walkappa *Stage 1-5: Heheheel *Stage 1-6: Gnomey & Pandle *Stage 1-7 Boss: Payn ;Mount Wildwood Wib Wobs *Stage 16: Sergeant Burly Mission option in Menu *Stage 17: Tongus x2 *Stage 18: Gnomey *Stage 19: Mirapo Map Warp option in Menu *Stage 20: Noway & Walkappa x2 *Stage 21: Heheheel *Stage 22: Hidabat x3 *Stage 23: Draggie *Stage 24: Wazzat & Peckpocket & Dummkap *Stage 25: Enerfly x2 *Stage 26: Tublappa x2 & Buhu *Stage 27: Lie-in & Minochi x2 *Stage 28: Dulluma x2 & Gnomey *Stage 29: Wotchagot x3 *Stage 30: Manjimutt Fusion option of in Menu *Stage 31: Baku *Stage 32: Skranny **Hidden Stage 2: Quaken by a 3+ Combo in Stage 32 *Stage 33: Negatibuzz & Hungramps & Whapir *Stage 34: Heheheel & Enerfly x2 *Stage 35 Boss: SV Snaggerjag ;Sewer B Wib Wobs Unlocked by beating Stage 35 within 260 sec. *Stage 2-1: Buhu x3 *Stage 2-2: Mochismo x2 *Stage 2-3: Tongus x2 & Baku *Stage 2-4: Tublappa x2 & Rockabelly *Stage 2-5: Skranny x2 *Stage 2-6: Croonger *Stage 2-7: Dismarelda x2 *Stage 2-8 Boss: Rageon ;Blossom Heights Wib Wobs *Stage 36: Rockabelly & Peckpocket x2 *Stage 37: Tattletell x2 *Stage 38: Happierre & Dismarelda *Stage 39: Roughraff x3 *Stage 40: Flushback Records option in Menu *Stage 41: Croonger x2 *Stage 42: Slicenrice x2 *Stage 43: Dismarelda & Dulluma *Stage 44: Nosirs *Stage 45: Cheeksqueek x2 *Stage 46: Cadin x3 *Stage 47: Touphant & Fidgephant *Stage 48: Tantroni *Stage 49: Boyclops x2 *Stage 50: Lie-in x2 *Stage 51: Walkappa & Tongus **Hidden Stage 3: Ray O'Light x3 by popping 100 Wib Wobs or less in Stage 51 *Stage 52: Croonger & Urnaconda & Heheheel *Stage 53: Happierre x2 *Stage 54: Lady Longnek & Rockabelly x2 *Stage 55: Mochismo & Negatibuzz x2 ** Hidden Stage 4: Grumples & Tattletell x2 by clearing Stage 55 3 times *Stage 56: Slicenrice and Lie-in *Stage 57: Minochi x2 and Wotchagot *Stage 58: Elloo *Stage 59: Gnomey x2 and Fidgephant *Stage 60: Sproink ;Sewer C Wib Wobs *Stage 3-1: Boyclops and Lady Longnek *Stage 3-2: Tantroni *Stage 3-3: Minochi ×3 *Stage 3-4: Urnaconda *Stage 3-5: Elloo and Enerfly *Stage 3-6: Cynake *Stage 3-7: Spenp ×3 *Stage 3-8 Boss: Tanbo and Pandle ×2 ;Downtown Springdale *Stage 61: Rockabelly x3 *Stage 62: Urnaconda & Dulluma x2 **Hidden Stage 5: Cynake by finishing with a Soultimate Move in Stage 62 *Stage 63: Swelton *Stage 64: Flumpy & Buhu x2 *Stage 65: Illoo & Elloo *Stage 66: Minochi x2 & Mochismo *Stage 67: Shmoopie x3 *Stage 68: Enefly & Enerfly *Stage 69: Boyclops x2 *Stage 70: Signibble *Stage 71: Tengloom *Stage 72: Baku *Stage 73: Fidgephant *Stage 74: Mad Mountain *Stage 75: Suspicioni *Stage 76: Touphant *Stage 77: Rhyth & Steppa & Wiglin *Stage 78: Babblong *Stage 79: Hungramps x2 & Gnomey *Stage 80: Elloo x2 *Stage 81: Slicenrice x2 & Flushback *Stage 82: Tantroni x2 *Stage 83: Mochismo & Pandle x2 *Stage 84: Chatalie x2 *Stage 85: Massiface ;Sewer D Wib Wobs *Stage 4-1: Mirapo ;Shopper's Row *Stage 86: ;Sewer E Wib Wobs *Stage 5-1: Event Wib Wobs ;Mystery Way Wib Wobs *Event Stage 1: Roughraff & Negatibuzz & Noway *Event Stage 2: Cadin x2 *Event Stage 3: Lie-in & Pandle *Event Stage 4: Illoo *Event Stage 5: Trivia *During Whisper's introduction of what a Wib Wob is, he references Doctor Who, specifically the 10th Doctor, who is noted to making the phrase "timey wimey". Category:Terminology